


One Spell !

by Diana_dea_Lunae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, ワンパンマン | One-Punch Man
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fan-fic, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-07-05
Updated: 2001-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-09 20:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15276042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_dea_Lunae/pseuds/Diana_dea_Lunae
Summary: Saitima discovers the magical world of the wizards





	One Spell !

**Author's Note:**

> Diana official

A story of saitima and Harry Potter and me ,Diana 


End file.
